The letter he wrote
by mimiges11
Summary: Crona leaves a note for Kid to find,hoping he will feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Kid x Crona fanfiction, it's going to be a fluff...also yaoi...so if you don't like it please don't read...or leave nasty comments 3 ^-^

Crona's Pov

He reached for his book and quickly slipped the note in. Blushing brightly leaving waiting for his stripped college to see the letter.

Kid's Pov

Frustrated that his little crush didn't notice him as he walked by him, the little pinkette that he been eyeing for quite a while.  
Grabbing his "how to be a meister" seeing a small note slip out carefully reading the back. It read: Dear Kiddo, Its pretty hard to say this to you're face but through this I hope you know how I feel for you...I think I love you but honestly I don't know how to deal with it...nor saying it aloud...I know I stutter a lot and may not be outgoing like Maka...but please don't break my heart and if you do...please don't be to violent.

He looked at the letter in complete shock and quickly gathered his things desperately looking for Crona, the one he might actually love...more than a friend.

Crona's Pov

Slowly walking to the corner hearing faint noises from a far. A sound of foot steps running towards something or someone. But I kept going slipping my ear buds in listening to calming music. Walking slowly while listening to music calmed Crona but the sounds coming from the back started getting closer and louder. Slowly raising the volume on his Ideath (like an Ipod but for death city) and he picked up the passe on walking slowly turning it into a light jog. Soon being grabbed my the shoulder quite harshly and turned around.  
To his surprise it was his stripped crush. Kid.

Kid's Pov

He looked scared...'I think I may have done that...' the reaper thought frowning looking down. Slowly raising his head looking straight into Crona's beautiful sea shaded eyes he leaned forward giving the little pinkette the surprise of his life. A kiss.

Crona's Pov

He blushed bright looking into the reap as the reapers soft glowing orbs slowly closing his eyes enjoying the little peace of bliss. The kiss. It was wonderful. "I love you Kid...and the k-kiss says you love me?" he said lovingly. "Yes...I love you vary much...I wanted you to notice me so much...I thought you didn't like me that way..." he said shyly  
"I wanted to tell you but...I guess I-I was pretty scared...and I didn't know if I could deal with rejection because I love you.." he said looking down at his feet as the reaper softly brought his head up so they met eye to eye and whispered into his loves ear " I will never reject you Crona. That letter you wrote was the thing that told me that you love me but are just scared. I don't want you to feel that way"

Kid's Pov

Holding his little pinkette knowing that he loved him just as much as he loved him was amazing. He never wanted to let this end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well then my lovely's...if I get positive responses from this I pinky swear promise I will continue with this and maybe I can write different ones with different characters.


	2. chapter 2

Hello, well...maybe I might continue further because I quite like this pairing and I always feel amazing after writing and hey! It's MARCH BREAK! (by the way...next day time (/^.^)/

Kid's Pov

Waking up fresh and excited to go to school the young reaper hurried stopping at a mirror cringing slightly on how his fringe was more to the right then it should be.  
Quickly he grabbed his comb and gel and worked quickly and tried to control his hard to work fringe to be in perfect symmetry. In all his tried he seen no success and forgot it, seeing his love was more important than his imperfections. Then he started his walk through town to meet Crona. He wanted to me early since usually he is late for every thing.

Crona's Pov

Walking up the steps to the hair dressers wanting nothing to be symmetrical for his stripped love.  
Waiting, he looked out the window and seen Kid walking down the street waving at him. He seemed surprised to see him there and ran into the shop yelling uncomfortably loud "WHAT ARE YOU DOING CRONA!"  
Sheepishly Crona said "I wanted to have perfect hair for you...I-I thought you would be happy" Crona tugged at his sleeve nervously.  
Calmly Kid walked up to his pinkette and said "Dear you're perfect, if you see my hair it's not ever going to be perfect. No amount of dye can fix it but I'm okay with it and guess what? I love your asymmetrical hair"

Kid's Pov

Seeing his love trying to be perfect hurt Kid deeply knowing that in some way he made Crona think that he wanted him to be perfect to fit in his perfect life. But now Kid see's that having Crona with all his imperfections evened him out in some way...and maybe was helping him control his OCD. Even though there is no possible cure, the young reaper knew that even with Crona and his asymmetrical hair, he loved him and would never stop.


End file.
